Dream Chasers
by LittleMissJamu
Summary: When a little girl thought that discovery was nothing more than just a play,she didn't know that the things she found will give her unwanted nightmares.


"Rose." A male voice echoed the whole dark room which was lit by a little flashlight by the hand of a little girl sitting in front of a big box. The blonde haired girl froze upon the sudden voice from the opened door. "Stop snooping around the old junks and come help your mother in the kitchen." The male voice said, dragging his feet towards the little girl who had her head covered with a blanket.

"I wasn't snooping." She said flatly, trying to keep her balance on her spot. The older male kept pulling the blanket off from her which she refused. "We aren't even supposed to be here, you idiot." He grunted pulling the blanket with force, causing the little girl to slide against the wooden floor with the blanket towards the door.

"Wait, I was just looking around. What's your problem Andrei?" Rose fought the older boy by gripping her blanket back but ended up getting slide outside of the room which she was thrown off across the floor. The door then was shut with a click and lock. "You do know that you're getting into trouble if Mom founds out that you were looking around Grandpa's Stuff without permission." Her brother said, folding his arms on his chest, giving her a stern glare. She pulled the red blanket off her head, revealing her messy blonde locks in an untidy position. "I didn't break things, if that's what you're worried about." She mumbled under her breath, a usual habit she would do whenever she's afraid of speaking too loud.

The blond male gave a long sigh and helped his sister to get up from the floor. "Come on. Dinner is almost ready, and you didn't even take your bath." He said hissing at the end of the sentence, dragging his little sister by her hand down the stairs.

The two siblings trotted down the stairs until they were on the first floor. The smell of honey chicken linger around the room, where they met the other family members crowding around the large rectangular dinner table where home cooked delicious meals were placed on fancy plates. Upon the arrival of the two, a woman in a French bun turned her head around from the table. "Oh Andrei, you found Rose! That's great! Dinner was just about to start."

Another one turned his head around at the mention of the names that are present in the room. "Where were you Rose? You've been gone all day." A teenage boy with sky blue eyes walks his way towards the little girl, noticing her messy hair. "Were you playing hide and seek again?" He asked, brushing the messy locks of her hair before giving a small peck on her forehead. Andrei sighed heavily and shook his head, leaving to his mother where he helps her for the dinner. Rose felt a pang of guilt for Andrei, he must have searched for her the entire day in this mansion, even though her stubbornness won't let her express her emotions clearly. Her light blue eyes stared at the sight of the rest of the family members gathering the dinner table.

"You just don't disappear like that before your birthday. Everyone will be worried about you, understand?" The older boy continued patting her head, tilting his head to the side. The two shared similar traits since he was Rose's older brother. Loriz 's eyes are slightly darker than Rose, his complexion was quite pale.

Rose turned her head away from her brother as he gave her a lowly chuckle. "Hey. Don't be so grumpy, huh? What kind of a girl who's going to turn nine will have bad moods all the time?" He teased, making the girl looked back at him with a slight glare.

"I can." Her voice was cold. Even though this was an impolite gesture she would show, Loriz would just smile away and pecked her forehead. "Come on princess, don't be so mad now." He stood up, his blue top slightly stretched by his height. His height was definitely taller than the little girl, he was probably almost as tall to a door-to what Rose thinks. Rose went and helped herself to sit at one of the chairs that have been set out around the table, waiting patiently for the others to join dinner. She noticed the adults were gathered by the end of the table, preparing the table with smiles on their faces.

'Why do they look so happy?' she thought. It was just a normal regular dinner with everyone yet she found everybody so piped up about tonight. She knew there was no plan after dinner or whatsoever. She guessed if they had some kind of a surprise event for her since her birthday is tomorrow. She kept that thought in the back of her mind-It would be the same like every year. Same old birthday tradition where a she would be ignored for the rest of the day until they surprise her with a big yummy cake then celebrates it until midnight.

Yeah. But she was wrong this time.

There were shuffles and sounds of chairs sliding against the floor, Rose snapped her thoughts and saw everyone were getting on their seats. Her grandmother sat far right in the end with Rose's mother by her side which followed by Loriz's and few other cousins, uncles and aunts sat down next to each other. A woman raised her glass and clinked it with a fork, causing the noise around the table quite down. Everybody turned their heads towards the source of the clinking glass, which the woman smiled from the attention. "Now everyone, dinner is about to start. Let's pray first before we continue…Rory, would you mind?" Her head turned to her left side where a man in his thirties coughed before he set up the prayer.

"Alright Lily." He replied, shifting in his seat for a comfortable position. Everybody went silent and lowered their heads as Rory started.

"Before we eat, we turn our attention…"

* * *

Bed time was early.

The moment she knew the hallways were quite, she slipped out of her bed and grabbed her flashlight underneath her pillow. She had an extra-just in case her brothers would take it away. She needed a second plan to continue her discovery, she doesn't want to end it because there was nothing she could use to look for. She looked up towards her clock and flashed down the light on it to see the current time.

10:13 PM

Great. She had more time to look around.

With gentle footsteps, Rose opened her door without a single cracking sound and slipped outside of her bedroom. The hallways were lit up by some lamps on the sides, making it easier for her to walk across the hallway without trouble.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She walked up the stairs to the top floor and turned right, flashing her light to the dim hallways. She stopped abruptly to her left, facing the usual old brown door and leaned her hand to the door handle to open. With a twist and push, she frowned as the door didn't open by her force.

'Andrei must've locked it.' She thought. Sighing, she looked down and looks around for a spare key she hid. Crouching down, she brushed her hand against the bottom of the wall. Remembering that she made a bump on the wallpaper, indicating for the spare key to be there.

'Found it!' She felt the bump under her fingers, slightly taking the key out of the wallpaper. With a small victory dance in her mind, she quickly unlocks the door and entered with a small breath.

"Here we go." She said to herself, closing the door behind her and turned the lights on. The lamp flickered on and the room became clear, there were few boxes that were covered by a white cloth, broken objects in the corner of the room, paintings stacked neatly beside the locked wardrobe. Rose walked towards a box which was placed down on the floor where she left it earlier before Andrei came to pick her up. She flashes the light on it a few times before sitting down and picked the box up.

It was slightly broken from the way it looked. The weight was a little heavier than I thought, and the wood was carved in a curved pattern. It was still there, but the blanket of dusk covering was definitely making it looked older than it is. She brushed her hand against the top of the box and set it down to her lap. Her fingers started tracing among the carves, landing on the lock where she can easily open it. Inside was something she was interested in. A paper that had been tied with a light rope and a hand sized globe.

She took out the objects and placed it by her side ever so gently, setting the box aside. She untied the rope of the paper, letting the sound of the opened old map laid down on the floor. The particles passed through her nose which caused her to sneeze.

"Damn dusts." She sniffed, brushing her hair aside. She stared down the map on the floor as she crosses her legs. Biting her lips, she could only point that the map was old. The color was faint and the paper looked brown, almost looked like it had burnt. She felt the map with her fingers, it felt dry and wrinkly.

"I wonder how old it is…" She said, grazing her fingers on the map. There was nothing she could see more of the map, it was a simple old one. She did not expect it to be special about it so she continued to the other objects she found. The globe was interesting to her, she kept gripping it in her hands. At least it's as big as her hand so she had no trouble playing it with.

As she tossed it around, the globe slipped out of her hand making her panicked a little. Her eyes widened as she tried to grab for the globe again only to let it rolled on the map, circling the map. She tried to reach out for the globe but it kept going away from her hand. She huffed under her breath as she kept going for the globe. She stopped herself as she leaned back. Looking at the small globe which was still rolling around on the map perfectly. That scared her a little, it was going around and around many times.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What is going on?" She breathed out and reached her hand out to the globe but it rolled under her fingers, she touched the map from her fingers.

Her body went stiff.

There was a pass of electricity through her fingers to her arms. Suddenly her body felt like it weighed heavier than before, her sight became blurry and everything was tilting to the side. Headaches formed in her head quickly, she gripped her head in pain.

There was a strange groaning sound in her head.

It became louder by a second, Rose hissed in pain when it felt like ripping her head out. It echoed in her ears and it kept singing, it was like as if someone was talking in such a deep voice. She couldn't make out what it says, there were whispers too. Hushed voices talking to her ears. She kept her eyes open and looked down to the map which the globe was still circling around.

As if someone was moving the globe.

Someone was here with her.

She was not alone.

She moaned in pain when she felt a hit in her mind, something was pushing something in her brain. It felt like being hit with a basketball but this was worse. The pain throbbed harder. It all makes no sense where the pain came from.

All Rose could feel was pain.

"_Messenger…Earth…Peace…War…"_

The whispered voices became clearer in her ears. Some voices kept saying it over and over again. She shut her eyes closed and lowered her head to the ground. Tears streaming out of her eyes when she felt the stabbing into her brain.

"…_Legends…Live…Kingdoms…fall…"_

Rose felt like she was dying. It burnt from her head to her lungs, feeling as if she was out of breath. She felt a warm glow behind the closed eyes. 'What's going on with me?' She asked herself. Panic spread across her limbs and her heart was pumping faster every second. Sweat fell down from her head, her chest felt like it was on fire.

There came spots of light when she peek her eyes open. It came from the paper of the map. Spots of light grew from the continents then it started to spread everywhere. The voices of the whisperers raised their voice.

"_Legends...Unite…All before it ends…time is running out…"_

She looked around to where the whisperers came from but it was all around her. The voice circled around her like a ghost. Rose stared at the map in front of her with wide eyes. The edges of the paper started glowing and a sound of passing wind came from the map. The lights shots out of the map and flew around, flashes of lights danced around in the room. She felt the floor quake, the paintings behind her fell down, the objects in the room vibrated against the movement. Then it came. A bright light flashed her eyes to white. Rose screamed her lungs out, the sudden emptiness was like calling death to her body.

When it all turned white she saw flashes of pictures in her mind.

It all went so fast. Voices of people spoke at the same time. The sound was making her ears burnt.

Twelve orbs of light danced in the dark, it flashes into another picture. A man in dark robes chanting in a foreign language, crouching to the ground as he touched the glowing runes from the brick floor. Another picture flashes, explosions of bombs, soldiers in armors, the yell of orders from the leaders in military suits, a woman dressed in white crying her tears out while holding a bundle of blanket in her arms.

It was terrifying. Rose saw people dying, people crying, people killing. It all came to her mind in a matter of seconds.

A boy with dark hair fighting a giant scorpion with a gold sword in his hand, storms in seas that was drowning a big ship, cries of children in school uniforms, ships crashing into each other and explodes in space, a woman was shooting an arrow towards the sky as she let out a scream.

"Help…" Rose gritted her teeth. She wanted it to stop. Her breathing became short as she tries to concentrate to the surrounding. But it all came again and again.

There were people in robes shooting out blaze of colored fire with a stick, a red giant fox let out a scream towards the red moon in the night sky, a girl with long blonde hair jumped out of the tall tower, a dragon flew high in the sky and spread its wings, a little boy stabbed a bloody knife to a lifeless body on the ground.

"…Stop! Please stop it!" Clutching to her chest, she felt the pain was killing her.

She felt like she was dying

"_I…I don't think it's safe here…"_

"_Listen…This is only the beginning."_

Rose felt every moment killed her. It was too much to bear for her right now. Too heavy. Too cold.

"_Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood."_

"_I am Merida, and I'll be shooting for my own hand!"_

"_I volunteer as tribute!"_

When Rose thought she was dying, a brilliant of bright light flashes before her eyes again. There came nothing in her mind. Not the pictures or the voices in her ears. It felt empty.

It was over.

Rose breathed out, feeling a rush of fatigue in her as she dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Her vision went blurry as she closed her eyes.

The nightmares stopped.

In a second, Rose felt nothing else in the room. Although the numb pain in her lungs and limbs and the sickening feeling in her stomach was still there. She thought of nothing as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone and welcome to my story! This is the first chapter of 'Dream Chasers'. I've always wanted to write this story and post it on this site. I don't know, because I feel like I want to share my stories with everybody here. It's not a story made out of an expert, I'm really new at writing so my English is not that good. But I just want to know how it feels like sharing my thoughts and imagination here. I'm pretty excited to continue writing this story.**

**This story is inspired by all the movies, animes, and music videos I watched. Somehow, I want to know how it would look like when everything is connected to each other. Yeah…that's about it. I don't want to spoil anything yet. **

**You're welcome to share your thoughts by reviews. Thank you for reading my story! I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
